


Hero

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Reader breaks the news to Rob that she wants to go into the military.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Reader, Rob Benedict/You
Kudos: 7





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexiemiller97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiemiller97/gifts).



The day you told Rob your plans to go into the military, emotions ran high on both parties. Truth be told, it wasn’t pretty to begin with.

“I’m supportive of your decision and all, but it’s just...I worry about you Lexie. Are…” He paused to get his words straight without hurting you. “...are you sure you wanna do this?”

You nodded and watched him pace the kitchen back and forth. “Careful dear, you’re gonna pace a hole into the floor if you keep that up.”

He snorted. In the back of his mind, he really did worry. The military is an honorable profession for sure, but he still had the ultimate fear; seeing you get hurt. His protectiveness was something you admired. He even had the guts to call up your ex and give you the what for. 

The passion in your eyes convinced him that you knew what you were doing. He sat beside of you and took your hands, rubbing your knuckles between his calloused fingers. 

“I’m really proud of you. Is there anything specific you’re going in for?” He asked, trying not to lose his own composure.

You nodded and glanced at the magazines advertising air force training. “I want to be a fighter pilot in one of these.” Your finger grazed over an image of an enormous Thunderbird.

His breath hitched as he stared at the picture. The more he looked at it, the more he felt confident that you could do it. You always had an air of power and control, but in a good way. Imagining you behind the console of one of those things had a nice little ring to it. 

He stood and offered his hand to you. You quickly found yourself in a warm, loving embrace.

“Promise me you’ll be careful,” he whispered in your ear as his voice cracked.

Tears brimmed your eyes and you replied, “I promise.”

His hug became tighter and he smiled. “You’ll always be my hero. Never forget that.”


End file.
